Conventional Twenty-One involves a game of chance between a dealer and one or more players. The object is for the player to achieve a count of his hand closer to 21 than the count of the hand of the dealer; but if the count of the player's hand goes over 21 then the player loses regardless of the final count of the dealer's hand.
The conventional manner of play of Twenty-One is as follows: A standard deck of fifty-two playing cards is used and each card counts its face value, except Aces which have a value of one or eleven as is most beneficial to the count of the hand. Each player initially receives two cards. The dealer also receives two cards. One of the dealer's cards is dealt face down and the other of the dealer's cards is dealt face-up. In some gaming establishments, the dealer receives his two cards at the same time that each player is dealt his two cards. In other gaming establishments, the dealer initially only receives one card which becomes the dealer's "up" card. After each player has taken additional cards, the dealer then receives his second card.
A player may draw additional cards (take "hits") in order to try and beat the count of the dealer's hand. If the player's count exceeds 21, the player "busts." The player may "stand" on any count of 21 or less. When a player busts, he loses his wager regardless of whether or not the dealer busts.
After all of the players have taken hits or have stood on their hand, the dealer "stands" or "hits" based on pre-established rules for the game. Typically, if the dealer has less than 17, the dealer must take a hit. If the dealer has 17 or more, the dealer stands.
As the game of Twenty-One is played in most legalized gaming establishments, the conventional manner of play requires the dealer to take a hit whenever the dealer's hand is a "soft 17" count. However in other gaming establishments, the dealer'stands on a "soft 17" count. The term "soft" means that the Ace is valued as a count of 11, instead of as a count of 1. A soft 17 occurs when the dealer has an Ace and a Six (or multiple cards that add up to 6). The dealer will stand on soft 18's, soft 19's and soft 20's.
After the dealer's final hand has been established, the numerical count of the dealer's hand is compared to the numerical count of the player's hand. If the dealer busts (his numerical hand count exceeds 21), the player wins regardless of the numerical count of the player's hand. If neither the player nor the dealer has busted, the closest hand to a numerical count of 21, without going over, wins; tie hands are a "push."
There are other procedures that are included in the conventional manner of play of Twenty-One. One well-known procedure is "Doubling Down." If the player's first two cards have a combined value of 10 or 11, the player may "double down" on his hand. The player turns both of his cards face-up in front of him and makes a second wager equal to the amount of his initial ante. The dealer deals to the player one additional card and the resulting three card hand establishes the numerical count for the player's hand. The most widely used "Doubling Down" rules permit the player to "double down" only on 10 or 11 counts. Other variations allow players to "double down " on 9, 10 or 11; only on 11; or on any two cards.
Another well-known procedure is "Splitting Pairs." If the player's first two cards are a pair, the player may "split" those cards into two separate hands. His original ante is applied to one of the hands and he makes an additional ante for the other hand. The player receives a new second card for each of the split hands. Each of the split hands is played separately and the player proceeds by standing or taking hits until he has achieved a hand count upon which he wishes to stand or busts. However, if a player has split a pair of Aces, the player only receives one new card on each Ace; unless the new card is another Ace, in which case the player may again split the Aces and receive one new card on each Ace.
The player may "double down " on either or both of his split hands if he is eligible to do so under the "Doubling Down" rules. The player may split again if he pairs up on either or both of his split hands. In most gaming establishments, a player may also split his hand if both of his initial cards are ten count cards (Tens, Jacks, Queens or Kings). For example, a player can split if he receives a Ten and a Queen, or a Jack and a King, or any combination of ten count cards. Because a hand count of 20 is a good hand to have, most experienced Twenty-One players are reluctant to risk such a hand by "splitting".
Another well-known procedure is "Insurance." If the dealer's up card is an Ace, the player may make an additional "insurance" bet. The insurance bets are made after each player receives his first two cards and the dealer reveals his up card and before any additional cards are dealt. When the dealer's up card is an Ace, each player can wager one-half of the amount of his original ante as insurance against the dealer having a Blackjack, i.e. a two-card 21 count (an Ace and a 10 count card such as a King, Queen, Jack or Ten). If the dealer has a two-card 21 count, the player loses on his original ante but wins two-to-one odds on his second "insurance" bet. Also if the dealer has a two-card 21 count, that round of the game is over and all players lose except those who also have two-card 21 counts who tie or "push" with the dealer. If the dealer does not have a two-card 21 count, the player loses on his "insurance " bet and the round of the game continues.
As used in this disclosure and the accompanying claims, the terms "conventional Twenty-One" and "the conventional manner of play of Twenty-One" mean the game of Twenty-One as previously described and also including any of the known variations of the game of Twenty-One.
Twenty-One has remained remarkably unchanged over the years. There have been a few other modifications proposed to the basic game, but none of these modifications have achieved universal popularity. For example, in the conventional manner of play of a Twenty-One game, the dealer'shows one (the "up" card) of his first two cards and the other card (the "hole" card) is kept hidden until all the players have drawn to their hands. One modification involves the dealer'showing both of his cards face-up before the players draw. This improves the player's odds of winning and the payout odds have been modified to adjust for this change so that the house's advantage remains.
There is a need for a modified method of play of conventional Twenty-One which restores some of the fun and excitement to the game by using liberal payouts and play options that are normally not available under the conventional manner of play of Twenty-One. The method of play of the present invention will maintain a specified house advantage on the order of the house advantage enjoyed in conventional Twenty-One and, at the same time, the method of play is unfavorable to professional card players who using card counting methods to tip the advantage of the game to their favor.
All of these goals are achieved by the elimination of the four ten-spot cards from a conventional 52 card deck of playing cards. This results in a forty-eight card deck of cards comprising the Aces through the nines and the Jacks, Queens and Kings. The elimination of the four ten-spot cards makes card counting much more difficult for the professional card player.
The elimination of the four ten-spot cards also tips the odds of the game quite noticeably toward the house. To offset this change in the odds, the method of play is modified to provide liberal game rules and bonus payouts on the original hand. The result of these modifications to the method of play results in a player receiving some form of an advantage approximately once every eight hands of play.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, these rule modifications can take the form of:
1) paying all player Blackjacks (a two card combination equaling a numerical count of 21) at three-to-two odds, including those occurring even if the dealer also has a Blackjack. Under the conventional manner of play of Twenty-One, the player's hand would be a push if both the player and the dealer had a Blackjack. PA1 2) paying the player's original bet at one-to-one odds if the player's hand has a numerical count of 21 even if the dealer also has a hand having a numerical count of 21. Under the conventional manner of play of Twenty-One, the player's hand would be a push if both the player and the dealer each had a hand having a numerical count of 21. PA1 3) allowing the player to double down on any two or more cards. Under the conventional manner of play of Twenty-One, the player may only double down on his first two cards (and some gaming establishments only allow doubling down if the first two cards have a numerical count of 10 or 11). This doubling down would be permitted even after the player has split pairs, up to a maximum of four hands. PA1 4) in certain situations, allowing the player to rescue his double down wager (known as "Double Down Rescue"). After effecting a double down and receiving the third card, a player who is dissatisfied with his non-busted hand may take back (or rescue) the doubled portion of his wager and forfeit his original wager and concede his hand. Alternatively, the player could be given the option of simply taking back (or rescuing) the doubled portion of his wager and continuing the play of the game. This double down rescue option is not available to the player if the third card causes the player's numerical hand count to exceed 21. PA1 5) bonus payouts are added to the method of play. If the player achieves one of a group of pre-designated card combinations during the play of his hand, he receives the associated bonus payout based on a pre-established payout schedule.
The method of the present invention still includes the conventional manner of play of Twenty-One with regard to Insurance wagers being allowed and the dealer hitting any hand that has a numerical count of a soft 17 or lower. Alternatively, the method can also include the conventional manner of play of Twenty-one in those gaming establishments that mandate that the dealer'stand on soft 17 or higher. The conventional "Surrender" option is also available in which the player may reclaim half of his original wager by surrendering his hand after the dealer checks to see if the dealer's hand is a Blackjack.
The method of the present invention is seen to offer advantages to both the player and the house. The player will be receiving more entertainment value for his wager and will have the possibility of receiving bonus payouts up to three times the amount of his original wager. The player will also enjoy having the additional wagering opportunities offered by the liberalized doubling down and splitting rules.
The house will witness its patrons having more fun and an enjoyable time which will result in more drop and return business. At the same time, the house can feel comfortable knowing that professional card counters cannot obtain an advantage under this method of play.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a variation of the conventional manner of play of Twenty-one which will not only increase the player enjoyment of the game and provide for higher payouts to the player but also eliminate any advantage that a professional card counter may obtain by counting the cards during the play of conventional Twenty-One.
It is a feature of the present invention to use a deck of playing cards that comprise a standard 52 card with the ten-spot cards eliminated, resulting in a 48 card deck. Various modifications are made to play of conventional Twenty-One to adjust for the fact that the four ten-spot cards have been eliminated.
It is an advantage of the present invention that a new and more exciting casino game has been created which increase player activity and generate additional revenues to the house.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description.